


Meeting The Ex

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Xander's Wizards [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Draco's current boyfriend meets Draco's ex-boyfriend.





	Meeting The Ex

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works from TTH.  
> I did some editing and added a bit.

Draco Malfoy snickered softly, his slivery eyes shining with amusement, from his seat in the fluffy chair by the fireplace. As he watched the dark haired and bright green eyed man, Harry Potter Savior of the Wizarding World, and his current lover, race around the room in a panic. Draco had been waiting a long time to spring this on Harry. Harry was going to met Draco's Ex.

But that wasn't the fun part...no the fun part had been the look on Harry's face when he realized just _who_ Draco had been dating before Harry had come back into his life.

Harry paused in mid-dusting, not that the room needed it. Harry had been cleaning the house madly for over a week now. You really could eat off the floors. Not that Harry had let Draco actually eat in the house.

"How can you be so calm?"

"What are you talking about?"

Harry sighed and looked a bit sheepish, "I use to read about him you know, in Witch Weekly."

"Oh," was something Draco had done too. He hadn't known the fact Harry had read them too.

"Yeah, _Hellmouth News_ was the only reason I bought the paper. I loved reading about the Red Witch, the Golden Slayer, the White Knight and the others. But the White Knight was always my favorite."

"Why?"

"Because he did the most amazing things and all without the powers of his friends seemed to take for granted." Harry walked over to his boyfriend and sat on the arm of the chair he smiled almost shyly and whispered, "I use to have the biggest crush on him."

Draco's eyes widened at that, "Really?"

Harry nodded, "He was to me, the real hero."

"Hero, huh? I have seen said hero naked, you know," Draco said hoping to stir Harry up, a little.

Harry closed his eyes, "I know. You can't believe how jealous I am," he whispered.

"Oh, Harry," Draco whispered pleased at the confession, "you don't have to be jealous of him..."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco, "I'm not. I'm jealous of _you_ ," this caused Draco to blink in shock.

A knock came from the door, "I'll get it," Harry said getting up to hide the grin on his face and made his way to the door. Opening it revealed a tall dark haired man with and eye patch of his left eye.

"Hi, you must be Xander," said Harry brightly.

***

Draco knew that Xander wouldn't know what to think when he had called him. But Draco also knew that Xander wouldn't refuse the invitation to dinner either. Dinner past quickly as Harry, much to Draco's chagrin, told many stories about their school days. The story about Draco getting turned into a ferret almost caused Xander to fall out of his chair.

Draco just crossed his arms and pouted. He had thought the awkwardness would get in the way of conversation. He should have known Harry wouldn't let that happen. Of course Harry didn't have to flirt so much with Xander either and Draco knew that's what Harry was doing, and Xander didn't have to flirt back.

Soon though the after dinner conversation, with more an just a little wine being consumed by the young men, turned to work related things like the missing mystical artifacts, the demon of the week or who had saved the world lately. It was interesting at how alike the two young men were, and now with them both side by side Draco could see what had attracted him to both of them. Draco made a decision as he put down his wine glass, "So are we done with the small talk? Because I really want to have sex now."

Harry just grinned, and reminded Draco why he loved Harry in the first place when Harry nodded and said, "We can do that."

Xander just blinked, then he downed the last of his wine in his glass as both young men turned seductive smiles on him.

***

Xander stirred slowly, he could feel the body pressed up against his left side. As a hand caress his chest. Blinking he cleared the sleep from his eyes. It had been almost a year since Xander had slept that well, not since before Dray had...Xander's eyes widened as the memories of last night came back to him. Soft sleepy laughter came from the young man who had his head pillowed on Xander's shoulder.

"Not going to freak out are you, Xan?" Looking down Xander saw long somewhat tangled, white blond hair as Dray continued, "I think me and Harry would love a repeat of last night. Right, Harry?"

"Oh, yes." Came the whisper from Xander's other side.

Xander, it seemed had not only slept with his Ex-boyfriend, but with his Ex-boyfriend's boyfriend. _Dray had to have planned this,_ Xander knew, probably from the moment he had called with the dinner invitation. Knowing Xander hadn't been happy with the way things had ended between them. And that Xander still wanted to be friends, but hadn't been sure of how Harry would feel about it. Well, Xander now had his answer about that if Harry's naughty touching right now was anything to go by.


End file.
